Wario VS Lara Croft
Wario VS Lara Croft is the second battle from Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E2: Super Mario VS Tomb Raider: Today's treasure is victory, but does the anti heroic Mario snatch the gold from under the Tomb Raider's nose? Fight Location: Cave - Minecraft Wario was not a happy man. He had come all ''this way, beaten down a few monsters and all he could find... was a green set of ores. He threw the chunk of rock into the lava, burning it to a crisp before turning and seeing what he had come here for! ... Being pocketed by another treasure hunter. Realisation sank in for Wario. "WAH?!" Lara leapt out of her skin at the sudden noise, but gathered her composure. "Oh, another-" '''THUD!' Wario shoulder tackled towards Lara, who dived back and took out her pick axe. "Wait, this doens't have to be like this!" she cried out, as Wario grabbed a small Piranha Plant from his pocket. "Let'sa Go!" he cried, holding it towards Croft. FIGHT! The Tomb Raider ducked a punch from Wario, but leaned right into the Piranha Plant, which nipped down on her elbow. She cried out, shaking her arm wildly to release herself from its grip. As she focused on the plant, Wario hit a leaping kick, knocking her against a stone wall. Lara rolled towards the lava, and tipped the Piranha Plant towards it, scorching the little biter before it could do more harm. Lara then took her pick axe and swiped at Wario as he came in close, cutting through a piece of his moustache. "Arrrr..." Wario growled in disappointment. Lara fed him a couple of peppered kicks, and looked to dig into his arm with her pick, but Wario blocked the attack and headbutted her. This was then followed by a quick attempt to bite her, but Lara retracted her limbs and then went back on the offensive, elbowing Wario in the heart. This enraged Wario more and he grabbed her by the throat. He then launched Lara into the ceiling, but she was able to cling to it with a pick axe, dangling over Wario's head. Wario shook his fist angrily at her, before jumping on the spot trying to get her down. He then feigned giving up, leaving a Bob-omb inside a nearby treasure chest. Of course, all Lara saw was him attempting to loot her treasure, so she came down and rushed toward the chest, just in time for it to explode. BOOM! Lara skidded across the floor, coated in blood. Wario laughed like a lunatic as he advanced on her prone body. But you could never write this raider off. She grabbed Wario by the arm and swung her pick into the side of the head, not quite the connection she wanted - but enough to stagger him. Wario threw the weapon away, and then punched her across the lava. She just about landed on the other side of the molten divider, and took a bow and arrow out to snipe Wario from afar. Wario had had enough. After throwing a Bob-omb back over, he hopped on his bike and drove over the lava, barely avoiding the flaming fate that should have awaited him. He punched at Lara, who ducked and smacked him with the bow. "WAAa?" Wario panicked - leaning over the edge of the lava. Lara looked to kick him in, but Wario bit down on her leg, breaking it. Lara screamed out in pain, and dragged herself back, crawling into a narrow opening. Wario looked for a way to pursue, poking his head down the tunnel after her. Bad call. Lara fired an arrow back, catching Wario in the eye - taking it out. "WAAAAHH!" Wario roared, flailing from side to side as he struggled to adjust to the pain and lack of vision. Lara dragged herself to a standing - or more slouched - position, and fired a second arrow. This one pierced Wario in the chest, and sent him falling backwards, into the lava - there was no escape this time. KO! As Lara hissed and tried to care for her wounds, she noticed someone digging their way across the lava - rather they were placing cobblestone down after recovering what was in her treasure chest. Steve had seen a lot of the battle, and came to aid Lara, offering her food and potions. Lara graciously accepted, as the pair began to plan their continued expedition. "OUCH!" Lara cried, as Steve accidentally caught her leg. Okay. After a long rest, any way. Conclusion (Cues: Tomb Raider theme 2013) LARA CROFT WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 1st November 2019 * Lara was supposed to be fighting Steve, but plans changed. * Wario was supposed to take on Meta Knight initially. Plans were changed to Shovel Knight, then Rouge the Bat before I finally settled on Wario VS Lara. ** That said, this battle wasn't too great to write as their styles were way too different. * The interaction between Steve and Lara was roughly how the battle would have started - in that Steve would have taken Lara's loot. ** Steve VS Lara would have been won by Steve. * Setting the battle in Minecraft was simply a neutral location that still offered something that these characters had in common. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Treasure themed battles Category:Battle of the genders Category:Hero vs Anti Hero Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Completed Battle